yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters In addition to Normal Monsters, this section also contains monsters who have no confirmed card effects. SkyMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sky Magician SkullServant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Skull Servant KeyMace-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Key Mace CloudianSmokeBall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cloudian - Smoke Ball MokeyMokey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mokey Mokey Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mechanicalchaser SeaSerpentWarriorofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness SerpentNightDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Serpent Night Dragon SkyScout-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sky Scout YaibaRobo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Yaiba Robo CelticGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Celtic Guardian Morinphen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Morinphen GemKnightTourmaline-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Tourmaline GemKnightCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Crystal Haniwa-JP-Anime-AV.png | Haniwa TheStatueofEasterIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Statue of Easter Island GemKnightLapis-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lapis GemKnightSapphire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Sapphire GemKnightGarnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Garnet Wingweaver-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Wingweaver EarthlyWindStarTsumuji-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Earthly Wind Star Tsumuji HeavenlyWindStarArashi-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heavenly Wind Star Arashi EarthThunderStarTodoroki-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Earth Thunder Star Todoroki HeavenThunderStarSenkou-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heaven Thunder Star Senkou LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp WarriorDaiGrepher-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Warrior Dai Grepher DungeonWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dungeon Worm FlameManipulator-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Flame Manipulator AlienShocktrooper-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Alien Shocktrooper Effect Monsters SuperheavySamuraiSwordsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Swordsman SuperheavySamuraiBlueBrawler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler SuperheavySamuraiBigBenkei-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei InjectionFairyLily-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Injection Fairy Lily SonicShooter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sonic Shooter SwiftBirdmanJoe-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Swift Birdman Joe FirestormProminence-JP-Anime-AV.png | Firestorm Prominence InfernalFlameEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infernal Flame Emperor SpiritofFlames-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit of Flames JinzoLord-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Jinzo - Lord EndymiontheMasterMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Endymion, the Master Magician MorphingJar2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Morphing Jar #2 NeedleWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Needle Worm MorphingJar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Morphing Jar MysticSwordsmanLV4-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mystic Swordsman LV4 MysticSwordsmanLV6-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mystic Swordsman LV6 MysticSwordsmanLV2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mystic Swordsman LV2 BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breaker the Magical Warrior CaiustheShadowMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Caius the Shadow Monarch ChaosSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chaos Sorcerer DarkArmedDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Armed Dragon GorztheEmissaryofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gorz the Emissary of Darkness BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Berserk Gorilla PerformapalHipHippo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Hip Hippo BattleguardKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard King SwampBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Swamp Battleguard LavaBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lava Battleguard OddEyesDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Dragon StargazerMagician-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Stargazer Magician TimegazerMagician-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Timegazer Magician PerformapalSwordFish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Sword Fish PerformapalWhipSnake-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Whip Snake AriatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aria the Melodious Diva SonatatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sonata the Melodious Diva MozartatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mozarta the Melodious Maestra KarateMan-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Karate Man BlockSpider-JP-Anime-AV.png | Block Spider TheSixSamuraiYariza-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Six Samurai - Yariza LightningHoverboard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lightning Board PerformapalSkeeterSkimmer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Skeeter Skimmer PowerDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Dart Striker RocketDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rocket Dart Striker UltimateDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Dart Striker TyrantDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tyrant Dragon FluffalBear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Bear FluffalLeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Leo EdgeImpSabres-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Sabres MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mobius the Frost Monarch EschertheFrostVassal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Escher the Frost Vassal MobiustheMegaMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mobius the Mega Monarch AethertheEmpoweringDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aether, the Empowering Dragon BreakertheDarkMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breaker the Dark Magicial Warrior Hypnosister-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hyponosister ConstellarAlgiedi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Algiedi ConstellarKaus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Kaus ConstellarVirgo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Virgo ConstellarSombre-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Sombre GemKnightEmerald-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Emerald CanontheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canon the Melodious Diva GemKnightAlexandrite-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Alexandrite SuperheavySamuraiKabuto-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Kabuto XXSaberFulhelmknight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Fulhelmknight XXSaberBoggartKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Boggart Knight XXSaberFaultroll-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Faultroll SuperheavySamuraiScales-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Scales XXSaberRagigura-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Ragigura SuperheavySamuraiSoulbangCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon SuperheavySamuraiSoulbreakerArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor SuperheavySamuraiSoulfireSuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit SuperheavySamuraiSoulshieldWall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Cerberus DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Lilith DDNightHowl-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Night Howl GutsMasterFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Fire GutsMasterHeat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Heat GutsMasterRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Red PerformapalFriendonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Friendonkey PerformapalStampTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Stamp Turtle PerformapalSpikeagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Spikeagle CookpalCluckwheat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Cluckwheat CookpalEggong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Eggong CookpalPumaPotato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Puma Potato RoyalCookpalKnightPasta-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta RoyalCookpalPrinceCurry-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Prince Curry RoyalCookmatePrincessPudding-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding CookpalLionion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Lionion CookpalRabbitomato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Rabbitomato RoyalCookpalQueenOmelette-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette RoyalCookpalKingBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal King Burger PerformapalElephammer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Elephammer RaidraptorVanishingLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius QuizMonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Monkey PerformapalBowhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bowhopper SphinQuiz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sphin-Quiz BusterBlader-JP-Anime-AV.png | Buster Blader TreebornFrog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Treeborn Frog DarkDustSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Dust Spirit Maryokutai-JP-Anime-AV.png | Maryokutai VampireBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Baby ElegytheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Elegy the Melodious Diva FreyaSpiritofVictory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freya, Spirit of Victory SerenadetheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Serenade the Melodious Diva ShopinatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shopina the Melodious Maestra PerformapalSpringoose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Springoose PredictionPrincessCoinorma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Coinorma PredictionPrincessArrowsylph-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Arrowsylph PredictionPrincessPetalelf-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Petalelf PredictionPrincessCrystaldine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Crystaldine PredictionPrincessAstromorrigan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Astromorrigan ConstellarSiat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Siat ConstellarPollux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Constellar Pollux XSaberPalomuro-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Palomuro GemKnightLazuli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lazuli SuperheavySamuraiFlutist-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Flutist SuperheavySamuraiTrumpeter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter SuperheavySamuraiSoulpiercer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer SuperheavySamuraiSoulbeads-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads RedMask-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Mask SketchBeastStego-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sketch Beast - Stego SketchBeastTyrano-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sketch Beast - Tyrano AquaactressGuppy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquaactress Guppy AquaactressTetra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquaactress Tetra AquaactressArowana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquaactress Arowana CCOneEyedPastEye-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C One-Eyed Past Eye GemKnightObsidian-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Obsidian CrystalRose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Rose SopranotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Soprano the Melodious Songstress Battleguard3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard #3 Battleguard4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard #4 SuperheavySamuraiBigWaraji-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji SuperheavySamuraiGigagloves-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves BattleguardMadShaman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Mad Shaman SuperheavySamuraiBattleball-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Battleball SuperheavySamuraiSoulbusterGauntlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet YosenjuKama1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 1 YosenjuKama2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 2 YosenjuKama3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 3 YosenjuOyam-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Oyam YosenjuKodam-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kodam FluffalSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Sheep EdgeImpSaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Saw EdgeImpChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Chain EdgeImpTomahawk-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Tomahawk EdgeImpFrightfuloid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Frightfuloid ThePhantomKnightsofDustyRobe-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe ThePhantomKnightsofSilentBoots-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots SpeedroidTerrortop-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Terrortop SpeedroidTriEyedDice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ThePhantomKnightsofRuggedGlove-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove SpeedroidDoubleYoyo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Double Yoyo SpeedroidRazorang-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Razorang HayatetheSoaringStarAbovetheEarth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hayate, the Soaring Star Above the Earth TenmatheRisingStarAmidsttheHeavens-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tenma, the Rising Star Amidst the Heavens Gellenduo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gellenduo DarkSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Sentinel PantherWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Panther Warrior DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Lilith DDPandora-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Pandora MoonlightBlueCat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moonlight Blue Cat AncientGearSoldier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ancient Gear Soldier PerformapalThunderhino-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Thunderhino PerformageDamageJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Damajuggler OperatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Opera the Melodious Diva RedLamp-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Red Lamp PurpleLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Purple Lamp SuperheavySamuraiBlowtorch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch ArcticBeastBlizzardWolf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arctic Beast - Blizzard Wolf ArcticBeastPolarPenguin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arctic Beast - Polar Penguin PerformageFlameEater-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Flame Eater PerformageStiltsLauncher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Stilts Launcher TamtamtheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tamtam the Melodious Diva AssaultKnightSlash-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Knight Slash MoonlightPurpleButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png |Moonlight Purple Butterfly PerformageHatTricker-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performage Hat Tricker MoonlightWhiteRabbit-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Moonlight White Rabbit PerformageTrickClown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trick Clown RaidraptorFuzzyLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius RaidraptorSingingLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Singing Lanius AncientGearHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hound Dog PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth SpeedroidMenko-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Menko FluffalMouse-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fluffal Mouse EntermachineGadgetGiant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Entermachine Gadget Giant TwilightNinjaShingetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu TwilightNinjaChuninNichirin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Twilight Ninja Chunin - Nichirin TheLegendaryFisherman-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Legendary Fisherman TheLegendaryFishermanIII-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Legendary Fisherman III FluffalWings-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Wings FluffalOwl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Owl PerformapalSecondonkey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Secondonkey SuperheavySamuraiTransporter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Transporter SuperheavySamuraiThief-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Thief RaidraptorWildVulture-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - Wild Vulture DDBerfomet-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Berfomet DDSwirlSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Swirl Slime DDNecroSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Necro Slime PerformapalSalutiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Salutiger PerformapalHelpprincess-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Helpprincess CelestialBikerMaidenTokkouLadies-JP-Anime-AV.png | Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies LegendaryBossRedQueentheBikerGoddess-JP-Anime-AV.png | Legendary Boss Red Queen the Biker Goddess BlackTyranno-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Black Tyranno LuckyPiedPiper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lucky Pied Piper SpeedroidTaketomborg-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Taketomborg JutteFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jutte Fighter SasumataGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sasumata Gardna SpeedroidRedEyedDice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice SpeedroidOhajikid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Ohajikid Torapart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Torapart Gonogo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gonogo GateBlocker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gate Blocker VigilanteZeni-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Zeni VigilanteGarter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Garter SuperheavySamuraiSoulhorns-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns SuperheavySamuraiSoulclaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw SuperheavySamuraiDrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Drum BurningSkullHead-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Burning Skull Head SupersonicSkullFlame-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Supersonic Skull Flame RaidraptorSkullEagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Skull Eagle RaidraptorNecroVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Necro Vulture AssaultDog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Dog StygianSecurity-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Stygian Security BlackwingGusttheBackblast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Gust the Backblast BlackwingOroshitheSquall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall AssaultBlackwingKunaitheDrizzle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle Cockadoodledoo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cockadoodledoo UniZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Uni-Zombie GhostOgreSnowRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit MaskedChameleon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Masked Chameleon PlaguespreaderZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Plaguespreader Zombie CardianMatsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Matsu CardianSusuki-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Susuki CardianYanagi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Yanagi CardianKiri-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Kiri CardianSusukiniTsuki-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki CardianKiriniHouou-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Kiri ni Houou CardianYanaginiOnonoMichikaze-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze CardianMatsuniTsuru-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Matsu ni Tsuru CardianSakuraniMaku-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Sakura ni Maku PerformapalSeesawhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Seesawhopper PerformapalRaingoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Raingoat CardianHaginiInoshishi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Hagi ni Inoshishi CardianMomijiniShika-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Momiji ni Shika CardianBotanniCho-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Botan ni Cho CommanderGottomsSwordmaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster FelisLightswornArcher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Felis, Lightsworn Archer ReCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Re-Cover KiribiLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | Kiribi Lady SuperheavySamuraiMagnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Magnet ZushintheSleepingGiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Zushin the Sleeping Giant CatapultTurtle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Catapult Turtle HandcuffsDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Handcuffs Dragon MontageDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Montage Dragon RedSprinter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Sprinter RedResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Resonator TuningMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tuning Magician BlackwingJetstreamtheBlueSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky BlackwingHarmattantheSandstorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Harmattan the Sandstorm BlackwingBlizzardtheFarNorth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North SuperheavySamuraiSteadfast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Steadfast BeeForceArbalesttheQuickshot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Arbalest the Quickshot BeeForceNeedletheStinger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Needle the Stinger TwilightNinjaShogunGetsuga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga SolotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Solo the Melodious Songstress ScoretheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Score the Melodious Diva JutteLord-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jutte Lord PerformapalBotEyesLizard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard OddEyesSaberDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon RaidraptorLastStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Last Strix AncientGearHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Ancient Gear Hound Dog GateBlocker2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gate Blocker 2 ThornPrisonerVan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner - Van ThornPrisonerDarli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner - Darli BeeForcePintheHit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Pin the Hit BeeForceTwinbowtheContinuousAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Twinbow the Continuous Attack BeeForceDartthePursuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Dart the Pursuit PerformapalBarrierBalloonBaku-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Barrier Balloon Baku Ritual Monsters ElementalMistressDoriado-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Elemental Mistress Doriado HungryBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hungry Burger PredictionPrincessTarotrei-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Tarotrei Pendulum Monsters StargazerMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stargazer Magician TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Timegazer Magician OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon PerformapalKaleidoscorp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Kaleidoscorp PerformapalTurnToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Turn Toad PerformapalCheermole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Cheermole FlashKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flash Knight FoucaultsCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foucault's Cannon PerformapalTrampolynx-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trampolynx PerformapalFireMufflerlion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Fire Mufflerlion DDSavantKepler-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Kepler DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Galilei PerformapalPartnaga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Partnaga DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Doom King Armageddon PerformapalLizardraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Lizardraw PerformapalSilverClaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Silver Claw PerformapalCamelump-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Camelump PerformapalTrumpWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trump Witch PerformapalDrummerilla-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Drummerilla MayosenjuDaibak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mayosenju Daibak YosenjuShinchuL-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Shinchu L YosenjuShinchuR-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Shinchu R DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Cerberus DDProudChevalier-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Proud Chevalier PendulumStatuePurpleShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Shield PendulumStatuePurpleSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Sword PendulumStatueWhiteButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Butterfly PendulumStatueWhiteFlower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Flower PendulumStatueRedDevil-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Pendulum Statue Red Devil PendulumStatueRedAngel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Red Angel PendulumStatueYellowScarab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab PendulumStatueBlueWhale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Blue Whale XiangshengMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xiangsheng Magician XiangkeMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xiangke Magician OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon AbyssActorDevilHeel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Devil Heel AbyssActorFunkyComedian-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian AbyssActorBigStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Big Star PendulumStatueBlackSun-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Black Sun PerformapalSplashmammoth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Splashmammoth DDDOblivionKingAbyssRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok PerformapalPendulumSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer PerformapalMonkeyboard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Monkeyboard PerformapalGuiturtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Guiturtle PerformapalLaPanda-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal La Panda PerformagePlushfire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Plushfire PerformageWindSucker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wind Sucker PerformageMirrorConductor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Mirror Conductor PerformageFireDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Fire Dancer PerformageBallRider-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Ball Rider PerformageWaterDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Water Dancer PerformageWingSandwichman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wing Sandwichman PerformapalBigBiteTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Big Bite Turtle PerformapalLandlordHermitCrab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Landlord Hermit Crab AbyssActorSassyRookie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie PerformapalTrumpGirl-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Trump Girl SuperheavySamuraiGeneralHisui-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai General Hisui SuperheavySamuraiGeneralSango-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai General Sango PerformapalOddEyesLightPhoenix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix PerformapalOddEyesUnicorn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn PerformapalFireflux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Fireflux AbyssActorExtra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Extra AbyssActorPrettyHeroine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine PerformageCupTricker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Cup Tricker PerformageBonusDealer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bonus Dealer PerformageOverlayJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Overlay Juggler PerformageMagicTactician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Magic Tactician PerformapalExtraShooter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Extra Shooter PerformapalDoraneko-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Doraneko TimeswordMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Timesword Magician Fusion Monsters FrightfurBear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Bear GatlingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gatling Dragon GemKnightTopaz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Topaz GemKnightMasterDiamond-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Gem-Knight Master Diamond DDDFlameKingGenghis-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Flame King Genghis SchubertatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Schuberta the Melodious Maestra RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon GemKnightLadyLapisLazuli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon CCCWaterSwordtheEmbodimentofValiantFusedArms-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C/C Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms GemKnightLadyBrilliantDiamond-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond GemKnightZirconia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Zirconia BloomDivatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir FrightfurLeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Leo FrightfurSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Sheep FrightfurChimera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Chimera IdatentheStarofSupremeVictory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Idaten, the Star of Supreme Victory BeastborgPantherPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Panther Predator DDDOracleKingdArc-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc SupremeThunderStarRaijin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Supreme Thunder Star Raijin SupremeStormStarFuujin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Supreme Storm Star Fuujin FireJinntheBlazingGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp MoonlightCatDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moonlight Cat Dancer AncientGearDoubleBiteHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog AncientGearTripleBiteHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog FrightfurTiger-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Frightfur Tiger YurisFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ??? FrightfurSabreTooth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Sabre-Tooth AncientGearUltimateHoundDog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog DDDWaveOblivionKingCaesarRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok MoonlightPantherDancer-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Moonlight Panther Dancer GoyoEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Emperor AncientGearChaosGiant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Chaos Giant BloomPrimatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir ThornOverServerVanDarliZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma Synchro Monsters XXSaberGottoms-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | XX-Saber Gottoms ColossalFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Colossal Fighter XSaberSouza-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Souza DDDGustKingAlexander-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | D/D/D Gust King Alexander XSaberWayne-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Wayne XXSaberHyunlei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XX-Saber Hyunlei SuperheavySamuraiWarlordSusanowo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo HiSpeedroidKendama-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hi-Speedroid Kendama ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ArcticBeastIcebergNarwhal-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arctic Beast - Iceberg Narwhal SuperheavySamuraiOgreShutendoji-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji NaturiaLeodrake-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Naturia Gaodrake GoyoChaser-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Chaser HiSpeedroidChanbara-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hi-Speedroid Chanbara GoyoPredator-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Goyo Predator SnipingHazyType0-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sniping Hazy Type-0 AssaultBlackwingRaikiritheRainShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower BloodMefist-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Crimson Mefist CombatWheel-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Combat Wheel DewlorenTigerKingoftheIceBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier AllyofJusticeLightGazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ally of Justice Light Gazer JurracMeteor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jurrac Meteor AncientFlamvellDeity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Flamvell Deity WindmillGenex-JP-Anime-AV.png | Windmill Genex PoweredInzektron-JP-Anime-AV.png | Powered Inzektron NaturiaBarkion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Naturia Barkion DragunityKnightVajrayana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana YaziEviloftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing DragunityKnightGaeBulg-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg MistWurm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mist Wurm ChaofengPhantomoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing BaxiaBrightnessoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing SamsaraDragonofRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Samsara, Dragon of the Rebirth AngelofZera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Angel of Zera CardianAmeshikou-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Ameshikou CardianInoshikacho-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Inoshikacho Cloudcastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cloudcastle VulcantheDivine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vulcan the Divine GoyoDefender-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Defender GoyoKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo King RedWyvern-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Wyvern ScarlightRedDragonArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend CrimsonBlader-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Crimson Blader ThoughtRulerArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Thought Ruler Archfiend AssaultBlackwingKuniyoshitheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the Fogbow AssaultBlackwingKunisadatheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow SuperheavySamuraiBeastKyuubi-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyuubi AssaultBlackwingKunifusatheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the Fogbow AssaultBlackwingKusanagitheGatheringStorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm BeeForceVoulgetheAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Voulge the Attack BeeForceBigBallistatheFinalBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle CardianGokou-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cardian - Gokou ArchfiendZombieSkull-JP-Anime-AV.png | Archfiend Zombie-Skull HiSpeedroidMachHagoita-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hi-Speedroid Mach Hagoita GoyoGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Goyo Guardian ThornObserverZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Observer - Zuma BeeForceAzusatheSpiritBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow BeeForceHamatheEvilCrushingBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow EnlightenmentPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Enlightenment Paladin Xyz Monsters CyberDragonNova-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cyber Dragon Nova HeroicChampionExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heroic Champion - Excalibur DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon GachiGachiGantetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gachi Gachi Gantetsu ConstellarPleiades-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Pleiades ConstellarPtolemyM7-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Ptolemy M7 DDDWaveKingCaesar-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Wave King Caesar RaidraptorRiseFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rise Falcon RaidraptorBlazeFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon RaidraptorRevolutionFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon ThePhantomKnightsofBreakSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ArmoredKappa-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Armored Kappa CatGirlMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cat Girl Magician GearGigantX-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gear Gigant X IceBeastZerofyne-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ice Beast Zerofyne FairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fairy Cheer Girl HierophantofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heirophant of Prophecy DDDMarksmanKingTell-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Marksman King Tell PerformageTrapezeMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trapeze Magician RaidraptorForceStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Force Strix OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon CCCRockArmortheEmbodimentofHeavyArmor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor DDDDuoDawnKingKaliYuga-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga RaidraptorFiendEagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle PerformageShadowMaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Shadow Maker RaidraptorSatelliteCannonFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon Monster Tokens HippoToken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hippo Token MonsterPieToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Monster Pie Token UnderworldEvasionToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Underworld Evasion Token Spell Cards HippoCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hippo Carnival ChainStrike-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chain Strike Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Mind Control MagicalCitadelofEndymion-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magical Citadel of Endymion DianKetotheCureMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dian Keto the Cure Master FoolishBurial-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foolish Burial HeavyStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heavy Storm MonsterReborn-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Monster Reborn CastleofChaos-JP-Anime-AV.png | Castle of Chaos FeastoftheWildLV5-JP-Anime-AV.png | Feast of the Wild LV5 Evasion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Evasion Miracle-EN-Anime-AV.png | Miracle WonderBalloons-EN-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Balloons BattleguardMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Magic PlainPlane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Plain Plane TheHumbleSentry-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Humble Sentry ALegendaryOcean-JP-Anime-AV.png | A Legendary Ocean AcidicDownpour-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acidic Downpour AmazonessVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Village BrainResearchLab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Research Lab Canyon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canyon ClosedForest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Closed Forest PrisonTowerofDarkville-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prison Tower of Darkville DragonRavine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon Ravine Forest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Forest GaiaPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gaia Power Geartown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Geartown GhostrickMuseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ghostrick Museum HarpiesHuntingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpies' Hunting Ground JurassicWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jurassic World KarakuriShowdownCastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Karakuri Showdown Castle MadolcheChateau-JP-Anime-AV.png | Madolche Chateau MausoleumoftheEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mausoleum of the Emperor MorphtronicMap-JP-Anime-AV.png | Morphtronic Map Mountain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mountain MysticPlasmaZone-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystic Plasma Zone Pandemonium-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pandemonium RisingAirCurrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rising Air Current SavageColosseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Savage Colosseum ShrineofMistValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shrine of the Mist Valley Sogen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sogen TheGatesofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Gates of Dark World Umi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umi Umiiruka-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umiiruka VampireKingdom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Kingdom Wasteland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wastelands Wetlands-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wetlands XyzTerritory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Territory Yami-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yami ZombieWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie World TributeTrade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Trade Mimiclay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mimiclay CricketClose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cricket Close DrawMuscle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Draw Muscle WildestWest-EN-Anime-AV.png | Wildest West SweetsIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sweets Island ToyVendor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Vendor FusionRecovery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Recovery CandyShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Shower Nanana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nanana InstantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Fusion Polymerization-JP-Anime-AV.png | Polymerization ToyParade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Parade CandyCoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Coat TributeCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Carnival PhantomSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Spear ThePhantomKnightsofShadowVeil-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil MysticalSpaceTyphoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystical Space Typhoon CosmicSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Sanctuary CosmicArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Arrow ConstellarTempest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Tempest ConstellarStarCradle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Star Cradle TwinkleComet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twinkle Comet MagicalStarIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Star Illusion CrystalCorridor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Corridor GemKnightFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Fusion 1stMovementSolo-JP-Anime-AV.png | 1st Movement Solo SwordsCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sword's Cemetery ExtremeSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Extreme Sword SaberReflection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Saber Reflection AcrobaticCircus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobatic Circus DarkContractwiththeGate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Gate DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Swamp King HighDive-JP-Anime-AV.png | High Dive WonderChance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Chance ShowtimeStreet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Showtime Street IllusionDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Dance ExchangingNotes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Exchanging Notes GoGoGuts-JP-Anime-AV.png | Go Go Guts! IllusionFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Fire ActionKitchen-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chaos Kitchen MonsterMicrowave-JP-Anime-AV.png | Monster Microwave FreezeFreezer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freeze Freezer BattleBurner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Burner WonderRecipe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Regal Recipes ExcellentSpice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spicy Spice VictoryTopping-JP-Anime-AV.png | Victory Topping FoodFraud-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Fraud EnergyMate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Energy Biscuits IllusionBalloons-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Balloons QuizFrontier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Quiz Frontier QuizFrontierExtraStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Frontier - Extra Stage PotofGreed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pot of Greed PerformapalRecasting-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Recasting MagnificationDon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magnification Don!! AutonomousActionUnit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Autonomous Action Unit CardsfromtheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cards from the Sky CestusofDagla-JP-Anime-AV-AA.png | Cestus of Dagla TheFountainintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Fountain in the Sky TheSanctuaryintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Sanctuary in the Sky FortuneTeller-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortune Teller PredictionRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Ritual DrawLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Draw Lock RaidraptorNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Nest ConstellarTwinkle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Twinkle UnicornBeacon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Unicorn Beacon GottomsSecondCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gottoms' Second Call DimensionXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dimension Xyz OverSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over Sword BigReturn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Big Return MrSunsCanyon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mr. Sun's Canyon AquariumStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Stage AquariumSet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Set AquariumLighting-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Lighting PersonaShutterLayer1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter Layer 1 MrSunsEnergy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mr. Sun's Energy PersonaShutterLayer2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter Layer 2 MontageFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Montage Fusion InfiniteBridge-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infinite Bridge BrilliantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brilliant Fusion SolitaryIslandinaFarawaySea-JP-Anime-AV.png | Solitary Island in a Faraway Sea RuinedCastleoftheSunset-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ruined Castle of the Sunset YosenTrainingGrounds-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Training Grounds YosenWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Whirlwind GreatEscape-JP-Anime-AV.png | Great Escape Transparent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Transparent MagiciansCard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician's Card GreatFireCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Great Fire Cannon FutureMetropolisHeartland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Future Metropolis Heartland FrightfurFactory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Factory RaidraptorSymbol-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Symbol FusionConscription-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Conscription MirrorBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Barrier SutureRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Suture Rebirth RankUpMagicRaptorsForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force FrightfurFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Fusion RankUpMagicRevolutionForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emergency Provisions SpeedRecovery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Recovery ShockSurprise-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shock Surprise BambooForestoftheImmortals-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bamboo Forest of the Immortals MagicalStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Star Sword MadHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mad Hurricane BeastborgPolymerizer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Polymerizer DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Dark Contract with the Swamp King WonderQuartet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Quartet FlameBall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Ball SupremacyFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supremacy Fusion BlindBlizzard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blind Blizzard Pianissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pianissimo DeFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | De-Fusion SlowTempo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Tempo BubbleBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bubble Barrier AncientArmageddonGear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Armageddon Gear SynchroCracker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Synchro Cracker LunarEclipse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunar Eclipse NinjitsuArtofHazyDuplication-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication MoonlightPerfume-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moonlight Perfume InstantCooking-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Cooking InlandSea-JP-Anime-AV.png | Inland Sea FlameGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Guard FlameChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Chain FlamePower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Power EdgeNightmare-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Nightmare AbyssScriptFantasyMagic-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic ShuffleReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shuffle Reborn LandslideVictoryPier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Landslide Victory Pier SmileWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smile World ThunderCrash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thunder Crash MagicalSkyMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Sky Mirror DimensionMover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dimension Mover VioletFlash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Violet Flash SpeedWorldNeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed World - Neo CrossOver-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Over GuardCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guard Cover ZeroPenalty-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zero Penalty PerformanceBandHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Band Hurricane BoundWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bound Wand WonderWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Wand OneShotWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | One-Shot Wand BurnGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Burn Gift PerformageHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Hurricane RaidraptorCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Call RankUpMagicRaidForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force RaptorsUltimateMace-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Ultimate Mace MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Stone Excavation NoblemanofCrossout-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nobleman of Crossout HarpiesFeatherDuster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpie's Feather Duster HanaAwase-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hana Awase Hanazumi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hanazumi Chokoikoi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chokoikoi PendulumStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Storm PendulumClimax-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Climax Illumination-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illumination AbyssStageTreasureShipoftheSevenLuckyGods-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Stage - Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods HeatupSound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heat up Sound EmergencyTeleport-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emergency Teleport SummonersArt-JP-Anime-AV.png | Summoner's Art OneforOne-JP-Anime-AV.png | One for One CurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Curtain Call RaidraptorRig-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rig RescueXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rescue Xyz SmashingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smashing Ground MindTrust-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mind Trust UnderworldEvasion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Evasion CrossOverAccel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Over Accel AgainsttheWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Against the Wind BrainControl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Control IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyShuriken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken StandUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stand Up AllOutRebellion-JP-Anime-AV.png | All-Out Rebellion Fortissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortissimo CardRegeneration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Regeneration SynchroGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Synchro Gift FudaShikomi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fuda Shikomi Flight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flight SaintInstrument-JP-Anime-AV.png | Saint Instrument Choshobu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Choshobu Overpass-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overpass ZombieHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie Heart GoyoArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Arrow BattleLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Lock DoubleRebornLevel4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Reborn Level 4 NoAction-JP-Anime-AV.png | No Action AbyssStagePropEscapeStageCoach-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach AbyssScriptOpeningCeremony-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony HiSpeedReLevel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hi Speed Re-Level RankUpMagicDeathDoubleForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force MagicalPendulumBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Pendulum Box BattleChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Change DamageVanish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Damage Vanish AncientGearChaosFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion RankUpMagicSoulShaveForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force ReFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Re-Fusion GapPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gap Power BeeJewelofRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Jewel of Rebirth Acceleration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acceleration MatchPump-JP-Anime-AV.png | Match Pump Encore-JP-Anime-AV.png | Encore Trap Cards BottomlessTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bottomless Trap Hole DimensionalPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dimensional Prison MirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Force SolemnJudgment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Solemn Judgment TorrentialTribute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Torrential Tribute BattleguardRage-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Rage BattleguardHowling-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Howling LocalizedTornado-JP-Anime-AV.png | Localized Tornado BreakShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Shot JumpShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jump Shot BreakthroughSkill-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breakthrough Skill EmptyFishing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Empty Fishing PunchintheBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Punch-in-the-Box CommandPerformance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Command Performance IceRage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ice Rage PerformapalRevival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Revival FragmentFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fragment Fusion Meteorain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Meteorian GottomsEmergencyCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gottoms' Emergency Call DarkContractwiththeWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Witch ContractLaundering-JP-Anime-AV.png | Contract Laundering DDDHumanResources-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Human Resources OneTwoJump-JP-Anime-AV.png | One Two Jump FullThrottleSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Full Throttle Soul FoodCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Cemetery PerformapalCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Call CanningCuisine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canning Cuisine WallofDisruption-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wall of Disruption However-JP-Anime-AV.png | However! Quiz100ofScience-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 100 of Science Quiz300ofRiddle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 300 of Riddle Quiz500ofRiddle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 500 of Riddle Quiz1000ofRiddle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 1000 of Riddle Quiz100ofMathematics-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 100 of Mathematics Quiz200ofMathematics-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 200 of Mathematics Quiz300ofScience-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 300 of Science GiantTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Giant Trap Hole RaigekiBreak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raigeki Break LastMinuteCancel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Last Minute Cancel Quiz5000ofMathematics-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz - 5000 of Mathematics PerformanceResurrectionRebornForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Resurrection - Reborn Force LastQuestion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Last Question RecoveryChute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Recovery Chute PerformapalCurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Curtain Call Appropriate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Appropriate MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mask of Restrict BeckoningLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beckoning Light MiraculousDescent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miraculous Descent GreatMisfortune-JP-Anime-AV.png | Great Misfortune BlackCatastrophe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Cat-astrophe Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Reverse Reuse RaidraptorReadiness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Readiness DangerousDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dangerous Draw SketchbookBlockingtheWay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sketchbook - Blocking the Way PersonaShutterInstant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter - Instant AquaStoryUrashima-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aqua Story - Urashima MelodiousMelodyofDivinePunishment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Melodious Melody of Divine Punishment FusionSamsara-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Samsara BrilliantSpark-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brilliant Spark MelodiousIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png |Melodious Illusion BattleguardsCurse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard's Curse PerformapalPinchHelper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pinch Helper DizzyingWindsofYosenVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village Nameless-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nameless FluffalCrane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Crane RaidraptorReturn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Return Adversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Adversity RaptorsStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Storm FrightfurBackup-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Backup RaptorsGust-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Gust DesignerFrightfur-JP-Anime-AV.png | Designer Frightfur ThePhantomFogBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Fog Blade BoobyTrapE-JP-Anime-AV.png | Booby Trap E PhantomSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Sword SpeedTurn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Turn PhantomWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Wing BeastborgMedaloftheIronShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Shield BeastborgMedaloftheWhiteSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the White Sword BeastborgMedalofHonor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of Honor SpellAbsorbingLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spell-Absorbing Lamp TrickBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Trick Box MoonlightDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moonlight Dance MetabolicStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Metabolic Storm UrgentTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Urgent Tuning BarrierNinjitsuArtofHazyExtinguishing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Extinguishing BarrierNinjitsuArtofGatheringShadows-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows FusionDispersal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Dispersal MonsterPie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Monster Pie AncientGearReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reborn AncientGearSparkShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Spark Shot AncientGearBooster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Booster FrightfurMarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur March FusionFrontBase-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Front Base AncientGearRebirthFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Rebirth Fusion DDDContractChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Contract Change RecontractCovenant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract Renegotiation MisdirectionWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Misdirection Wing DarkContractwithErrors-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with Errors DescendingLostStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Descending Lost Star DiceRollBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dice Roll Battle FortressofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortress of Prophecy PinchBreaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pinch Breaker NecroRaptors-JP-Anime-AV.png | Necro Raptors LightSpeedAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Light Speed Attack NegateAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Negate Attack NoCheatersAllowed-JP-Anime-AV.png | No Cheaters Allowed FudaAratame-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fuda Aratame DarkMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Mirror Force PerformanceTurn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Turn RejectReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Reject Reborn RevivalGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival Gift IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad Diceversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Diceversity DragonsBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon's Bind ChasingWings-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chasing Wings RaidraptorTargetFlag-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Target Flag RaidraptorReactor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Reactor RaidraptorLockChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Lock Chain MelodiousRhythmChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Melodious Rhythm Change MultiplyingThorns-JP-Anime-AV.png | Multiplying Thorns BeeForceNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force Nest BeeFormation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Formation Other Marco-JP-Anime-AV.png | Marco Tio-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tio DipperOrion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dipper O'rion Carl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carl Ashley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ashley Bram-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bram UnknownYouthDivisionLancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Youth Division Lancer Halil-JP-Anime-AV.png | Halil Olga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Olga Hikage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hikage ReedPepper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Reed Pepper TeppeiTairyobata-JP-Anime-AV.png | Teppei Tairyobata ARC-V